The Disney Coven
by Arcanix13
Summary: in the swamps of New Orleans theres an old Antebellum house thats been abandoned, at least until now and it new occupants... well lets just say there real witches. The haunted mansion is now home to a coven of some of Disney's most powerful witches
1. Chapter 1

*****NOTE FOR SCARLET GODMOTHER AVENGER FANS!*****

i havent abandoned the story, i do not currently have a beta, and i thought i did, and that has been interesting so far.

this story has been brewing in a cauldron in the back of my mind for the better part of a year and a half and its finally been started. i was inspired partially by American Horror Story Coven and Offhand Disneyland's haunted Mansion videos on YouTube, and if you haven't seen them i highly recommend them.

snyway, on with the Show!

Prologue

Oona Toombs was a woman in her 30s living in the south western section of New Orleans who had a secret; she was really a witch who was over 300 years old. She was the reincarnation of a medium known as Madame Leota. Madame Leota had been around for centuries, after binding her spirit to her crystal ball to watch over the Gracy Family who had become her unofficial family.

Her spirit watched over the family for generations until the line ended, at least the Hightower end in two ways. Harrison Hightower III, a world renowned antiquities collector and world explorer took his inheritance and converted his father's New York mansion into a hotel by adding 3 towers of varying height, a swimming pool, a ballroom and expansive Gardens. On Dec 31st 1899, he had just returned to the USA from the darkest part of Africa with his latest acquisition, the idol Shiriki Utundu. He made a foolish error in disrespecting the idol, which came to life and conjured lightning to strike the elevator while Harrison was inside of it which killed him and cursed the hotel, which was closed off, and made a historical landmark.

The younger Hightower brother George inherited his Mother's family estate located in New Orleans which was in major disrepair. He renovated the house, and closed some rooms off due to a promise he had made his mother, not to get rid of anything in the mansion or change the house much, she loved the house when she was a girl. The house was completed, and furnishings were reupholstered and revitalised in time for his marriage to Constance Hatchaway, a four time widow whose husbands always seemed to have accidents with sharp objects. The wedding took place within a fortnight of the completion. Constance had a secret. She was a black widow, meaning that she was a four time murderess. Each time she would use a hatchet that came from her first Husband, Ambrose Harper's woodshed. She beheaded each of her husbands and placed their heads in a hat box filled with salt to mummify the heads and prevent any odors as a trophy.

When George's head was removed from his shoulders, Leota's spirit was enraged. She placed a curse on the Hatchet. After Constance had aged into an old woman, she made the mistake of touching her old hatchet. It came to life, and slit her throat, and pulled her spirit inside, trapping her spirit in the hatchet, in her wedding gown to spend eternity as a Bride. To clarify slightly, her soul was reverted back to how she was during her last wedding, and sealed within the blade, so she was trapped within the thing that she caused so much suffering and pain with.

Oona had bought the property when she awoke, and had it brought up to modern day building code, and had all the amenities brought onto the property such as Air conditioning, WIFI, and everything most homes in America would have. She sent invitations to all of the parties, and contacted her sister witches Seline Perrault and Marie Facilier, as well as the soon to be council : the Sanders Triplets Bette, Jessica and Kathy. She also discovered the Seance room hidden under/behind the fireplace in the great hall on the ground floor for her to start building her strength back up and unodge her full spectrum of power and how to control them. By the time Marie and Seline had arrived, she had managed to regain a lot of her former powers. She also began using magic to clean out the bedrooms and the ensuite bathrooms, specifically cleaning them and clearing the ghouls out for their soon to be occupants. All of the witches also began to prepare for the awakening ritual, it would be soon. The full moon was 3 days away after all.


	2. villains awakened

A/N the spell is not mine, mostly. I borrowed from the Hocus Pocus Spelltacular fireworks show at Walt Disney world

Chapter 1

Invitations to attend a three day weekend in luxury for Halloween at a old antebellum mansion that had been restored were sent to six college age young adults, who strangely enough were friends with one another. Donna Gardner, Regina Hexan, Tatiana Moore, Vanessa LesTritons, Keith Facilier, and and Jonathan Serparion. Keith verified that it was legitimate, and that his mom was helping set it up, and one of his mom's best friends were the one hosting it. The group were all college students who had met in class. They all decided to ride together to the estate since Keith and Vanessa had SUVs.

The first day the weekend getaway started, and the group met up at Vanessa's apartment. Regina arrived first,with two very large suitcases, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.Regina was known for being a Diva, and she lived up to the rumor. The rest of them arrived about five minutes later,except for Donna. She was running late, and when she arrived, she had snacks for the trip. With everyone there, they piled into the SUVs and got on the road.

The group pulled up to the gates of the estate and were just stunned by the sight of it. The Estate was in the countryside not too far from The Jean Lafitte state park, out in the swamps. After pressing the button for the alert on the gate to open, they pulled up to the house from the long tree lined drive. The group were unloading when Oona and the others walked out onto the veranda.

"Welcome to my home. Please make yourselves comfortable, and we'll be ready for the party later." "Party?" Regina questioned. "We weren't told about a party in the invitation." "Yeah Mom, you never mentioned a party,"Keith added. it was Oona who replied. " Don't blame her, it was a recent decision, and since I sprang it on you all, I also took the liberty of buying costumes for the party. I mean if nothing else, it will be all of us hanging around the house in costumes." That satisfied the group who were then shown to their rooms, which were decorated in a way that strangely suited their tastes in decor. They all loved their costumes which were laying on their beds.

Donna had a burgundy renaissance style gown, which hugged her curves. Vanessa had a strapless black mermaid gown with varying shades of purple overlay on the skirt,and a golden nautilus shell necklace. Jonathan had a long black robe with red accents and a black and red cloak. Keith had a violet suit and vest with a maroon cumberband. He also had a top hat to match the suit and crocodile teeth necklace. Tatiana had a billowing black gown with sleeves that were as long as the dress as well as a headdress with horns that tapered and curled upward. Regina's was a deep eggplant purple gown without sleeves and a high white collar with a black and red cloak with a golden and ruby brooch, and a golden cord belt. She also had opera gloves that matched the dress and a golden crown with an inset pearl at the top of the highest point.

They all came down the stairs and went to the dining room in their costumes for dinner, and were directed to the back Garden through the ballroom and down from the terrace outside of it. They were greeted by the Sanders triplets, a set of sisters they went to school with, but culinary majors, standing over a large cauldron, stirring occasionally with Bette, the eldest of the three, reading the recipe out of this really large leather bound book. There was a set of ingredients laid out on a table next to their names. Marie stepped forward to explain. "We figured that it would be part of the fun to add the ingredients to the soup like for a witch's brew, Oona is going to be reciting the incantations and when you feel it is right, step forward and add the ingredient into the cauldron."

They all lined up, and Oona began to recite the "incantations", at least what the young adults thought. While Oona was casting, Selina and Marie were whispering and lighting candles, and aligning mirrors. Oona's spell went as such:

"From the forbidden mountains unforgiving domain we call forth its ruler of vengeance and disdain," Tatiana walked up and added cayenne pepper, and black peppercorns.

"Man of Shadows, come back to this side, you have friends on the living side," Keith walked up and added the cajun smoked sausage.

"Impress us O Sea Witch from a far away sea, strike fear in our hearts by showing yourself to me," Vanessa added shrimp as she sauntered to and away from the cauldron.

"we invite and compel here a slithering snake , with a sorcerous power to give, but not take," Jonathan added seasoned rice and slithered away.

"Enter floral lady , your flowers healing power and the rest, after all my dear mother knows best," Donna added a bowl of diced up mushrooms to the mix and walked away rhythmically.

"Come now Queen of power and right, your beauty and apple shine in the night," and Regina added the final ingredient, apple wood smoked bacon.

As the last ingredient mixed into the mix, swirling mist erupted from the cauldron and went to the six and changed color as it reached them. The mist swallowing Tatiana turned Lime green, Vanessa's was a deep ocean blue, Donnas was golden as the sun, Regina's was a royal purple. Jonathan was swallowed by a burning orange red, and Keith a dark fuschia. It lingered about them for a few minutes, and dissipated all but a small plume which went to their eyes. Vanessa and Keith's eyes were now violet, Donna's a silvery grey. Tatiana's were a vibrant green. Jonathan's became an amber, and Regina's a dark green bordering on hazel


End file.
